Numbers
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Awalnya semua begitu abstrak. Namun semakin hari, rasa itu mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya./ Lelaki berambut raven itu membuang mukanya ke arah hujan. Tanpa disangkanya Sakura justru menyetujui tawarannya. Terperangkap dalam jebakannya./ A special gift for Sakura's Birthday :)/ AU/ One Shot/ Humor as usual.


_**Ding!**_

'_You have 1 new invite!'_

"Hmm...?"

Sakura Haruno mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dan mencari sumber suara barusan. Sambil melenguh tidak jelas, gadis itu meraba area sekitar bantal di kasur berharap benda yang diincar segera tertangkap tangan kecilnya. Walaupun mata masih lima _watt_, kesadaran masih dibawah normal, semuanya kalah dengan bunyi satu notifikasi pada _gadget_ yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun pada pukul tiga dini hari.

_Pik!_

"_Zero...?_ Siapa ini?"

Tahun 2013, tahunnya teknologi semakin maju. Tak dipungkiri setiap remaja kini hampir semuanya memiliki _gadget_ bernama _smartphone_. Yang dilengkapi dengan beragam aplikasi canggih untuk mengakses dunia maya. Tidak heran, zaman sekarang manusia lebih suka berinteraksi lewat dunia _virtual_ ketimbang pada kehidupan aslinya. Contohnya gadis _pink_ satu ini, yang terkenal pendiam dan super _kuper_ di dunia nyata, tetapi bisa menjadi sosok supel nan _friendly_ di dunia maya. Alasannya masih sama dengan manusia-manusia lain yang setipe dengannya, karena di dunia maya ia bisa lebih bebas berekspresi tanpa aturan-aturan berlebihan seperti di rumah dan sekolah.

"Hmmm…"

Kita kembali ke Sakura Haruno.

Ibu jari gadis belia itu menyentuh layar ponselnya beberapa kali demi memperjelas profil sosok Zero yang baru saja mengirim _invite_ pertemanan. "Teletubbies?" Sakura mendenguskan tawanya geli begitu melihat foto profil si Zero ini, _'kekanakan sekali'_, pikirnya.

Sempat ia bingung, darimana si Teletubbies ungu ini tahu nomor teleponnya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja... ini terlalu aneh. Karena seingat Sakura, dalam aplikasi Numbers seseorang bisa meng-_invite_ hanya jika ia mengetahui nomor ponsel tujuannya. Dan seingatnya _lagi_, ia tak pernah mengumbar nomor ponselnya pada orang asing. Karena sudah ditekankan di awal cerita bahwa Sakura Haruno itu manusia kurang pergaulan dalam kehidupan nyata.

.

Jadi… siapakah Zero ini?

"Hah… paling-paling ini teman sekelasku juga." Sakura menukas. Kemungkinan besar Zero hanyalah teman sekelasnya yang baru membuat akun tengah malam dan asal _add_ sana-sini guna menambah teman. Lihat saja fotonya, Teletubbies begitu. _Cih,_ _dia pasti masih user amatiran._

Sakura menyentuh menu _accept._

_**Ding!**_

**Zero: Hai.**

Sakura berjengit setengah kaget lantaran Zero langsung menyapanya saat itu juga. Ayolah, ini pukul tiga pagi! Apa tidak kurang kerjaan _chatting_ jam segini? Otomatis Sakura meletakkan ponselnya ke meja dan kembali mengistirahatkan _emerald_-nya. Masa bodoh dengan perihal Numbers. Tapi…

_**Ding!**_

Satu bunyi lagi mengundang.

Sakura membuka matanya diiringi decakan kesal. Tidak ikhlas ia mengambil benda mengganggu itu. "Apa-apaan sih orang ini…!" ia membuka pesan terbaru dan…

**Zero: Salam kenal, Saki28shnnr. Username-mu alay sekali**

_**Jduenngg!**_

"Ku-Kurang ajar!" Iris viridian Sakura spontan membesar—nyaris melotot kalau saja tidak ngantuk. Tidak sopan sekali orang ini, belum apa-apa sudah berani mengatainya _alay_. "Minta kuhapus, sepertinya." Eit, sebelum melakukan hal itu Sakura kepikiran untuk membalas pesannya dulu. Hm, ia tentu tidak terima diejek tanpa alasan begitu saja.

**Saki28shnnr: ****Heh. Fotomu itu lebih alay, Tinky Winky!**

**.. .. ..  
000  
00  
0**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Numbers**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

_~Special gift for my beloved chara Sakura Haruno~_

**0  
00  
000  
****.. .. ..**

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak perang _alay_ pukul tiga pagi itu.

Kini Sakura harus mengakui, jika dirinya perlahan kian akrab dengan sosok Zero yang kerap menjadi teman ejek-ejekannya selama tidak ada kerjaan. Berawal dari ledekan dan panggilan aneh-aneh, dua remaja berbeda _gender_ ini mulai bisa dekat meski belum pernah bertatap muka. Walaupun lelucon Zero juga terkadang kelewat menusuk hati, tapi justru itulah yang mampu membuat Sakura tertawa lepas. Seakan ia tak segan untuk menunjukkan sifat aslinya tanpa dibuat-buat.

Hingga saat ini, mereka belum pernah saling memberi tahu nama lengkap maupun foto asli. Hubungan yang terlalu abstrak, kata Ino. Tapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing, toh sosok Zero pun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Zero pernah bilang ia tidak akan kaget jika wujud _Saki28shnnr _tidaklah sebagus ekspektasi di kepalanya. Begitu pula di pihak Sakura, gadis itu tak keberatan seperti apapun rupa Zero yang sebenarnya. Ini 'kan hanya dunia maya, _why so serious?_

"Hmmm… jangan-jangan, Zero itu _hode?!" _seru Ino ketika iris _aquamarine_-nya membaca riwayat percakapan antara Sakura dan Zero yang agak-agak menjurus.

"_Hode?"_ Sakura membeo, "apa itu? Aku tidak tahu."

"Iya, Jidat! Orang yang menyamarkan jenis kelamin di dunia maya. Mengaku laki-laki padahal aslinya perempuan, bisa juga sebaliknya. Jangan sampai kau tertipu! Zaman sekarang banyak orang membuat akun palsu!" Ino makin bersemangat. Matanya menelusuri cepat bacaan di layar ponsel Sakura. Sekalinya menemukan percakapan yang _eye-cathing_, maka mulutnya akan kembali meracau pada sahabatnya. "Tuh, 'kan! Untuk apa dia tanya-tanya kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan siapa. Memang apa urusannya, mencurigakan sekali."

Sakura mendecak malas, "ck… sudahlah, _Pig_. Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Lagipula aku mana tahu dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan, atau _hode?"_ jemari lentiknya lalu merebut ponsel _pink_ dari tangan Ino, "selama dia baik padaku, kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk mencurigainya."

"Tapi 'kan, Jid—"

"_Daijoubu_, Ino. Zero-_kun_ orang yang baik, aku tahu itu." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak seragam Ino yakin dan beranjak dari kursi kelasnya. "Aku pulang duluan. Kalau kau sempat mampir ke tokoku berikan aku tip yang banyak yaa!" ia kemudian berlari riang menuju parkiran sepedanya meninggalkan Ino yang memasang wajah resah sekaligus ragu.

"Sakura…"

Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu agak khawatir. Sakura hanyalah gadis _innocent_ yang selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun. Ino takut, sangat takut pada Zero yang sering diceritakan Sakura itu. Takut akan menyeret Sakura dalam aspek negatif kemajuan teknologi informasi. _Well,_ salahkan media yang banyak mengungkap kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan lewat dunia maya, sekarang naluri protektif Ino Yamanaka meningkat dua kali lipat pada Sakura.

'_Tadi dia menyebutnya apa? Zero-kun?'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Minggu kedua berjalan, kecurigaan Ino semakin bertambah. Sahabat _pink_-nya kini sudah terkontaminasi jauh dengan aplikasi Numbers. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung gadis itu tengah asyik mengetik teks untuk Zero di seberang sana. Oh, ini sudah gawat. Makin kesini—sepantauan Ino—obrolan antara Zero dan Sakura sudah menjadi-jadi. Awalnya biasa sekedar _say hai_. Namun lama kelamaan Sakura sendiri seperti menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada Zero. Ino melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, _Saki28shnnr _alias Sakura mengeluh lapar dan bosan pada Zero. Tidak bisa tidur pun laporannya harus ke Zero.

Yang lebih parah lagi, si Zero ini nampaknya tipikal lelaki pemancing pula. Ia takkan segan melontarkan candaan-candaan nakal pada Sakura. _Yeah,_ meskipun itu tidak serius, _sih_. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura meladeninya dan malah ikutan tertawa geli.

"Sakura, ini tidak bisa diteruskan, dengar nasehatku. Percayalah, Zero itu pasti seorang _player_ yang hanya memanfaatkanmu. Dia tahu kau seorang _nerd_ cantik, pintar, dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan publik, makanya dia mendekatimu dengan cara seperti ini!" Ino berusaha menyadarkan akal sahabatnya. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan layar _gadget_ Sakura yang menampilkan deretan kata _'Sweet dream,_ _Saki. Mimpikan aku semaumu.' _dari Zero.

"Sudah kubilang, _Pig_… kami tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun! Jangan berspekulasi aneh-aneh, memangnya Zero-_kun_ bisa menerawang wujudku seperti apa?" Sakura menyikapinya santai seraya memutar-mutar sedotan dalam gelas jus _strawberry_-nya. Ino menghela nafas berat, gadis _barbie_ itu menegapkan duduknya pada kursi kantin dan menyilangkan kedua tangan. Sudah saatnya ia bicara serius.

"Kau ini polos sekali, Sakura. Ingat, di Numbers, orang tidak akan bisa meng-_invite_ jika tidak tahu nomormu. Sekarang kutanya, darimana dia tahu nomormu?" pertanyaan _to the point_ Ino lantas membuat Sakura bungkam sejuta bahasa. Lagi-lagi, kejanggalan itu terpanggil… Sakura juga pernah berpikir demikian bahkan saat pertama kali menerima _invite_ dari Zero. Namun setiap ia ingin menanyakannya langsung, Zero selalu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke arah lain. Seakan tidak ingin dipertanyakan juga darimana dia mendapat nomor ponsel Sakura.

"Berpikirlah lebih jauh, Sakura Haruno. Orang itu pasti sudah melacak keberadaanmu lebih dulu sebelum semua ini dimulai!"

_**Deg!**_

"I-Ino… kau membuatku takut." Sakura mengerutkan alis merah mudanya. Ia mulai berpikir jika semua ucapan Ino ada benarnya juga. Tidak ingin terjerumus pada kesesatan dunia maya, mau tak mau demi kebaikan diri sendiri Sakura harus mampu menjaga jarak dari Zero, setidaknya sampai orang itu mengungkap jati diri yang sebenarnya. Jangan main kucing-kucingan seperti ini.

Setelah dibaca-baca ulang riwayat percakapan selama ini, benar juga. Baru dua minggu berteman Zero seringkali memberinya perhatian khusus layaknya kekasih. Caranya berinteraksi yang tak kenal ragu-ragu membuat Sakura berpikir lagi jika Zero pasti adalah teman dari dunia nyatanya.

Benarkah…? _Tapi siapa?_

Sakura jadi cemas sendiri memikirkan ini.

Telat.

.

.

#####

.

.

Masuk ke minggu ketiga. Terlepas dari jagad virtual, Sakura disibukkan dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang semakin memakan waktu. Pekerjaan sambilan sebagai karyawati restoran _pizza_ juga lumayan menyita dirinya selama satu minggu penuh—belum lagi jam-jam lemburnya. Sakura menuruti saran Ino untuk _chat seperlunya saja_ dengan Zero. Efektif, kini Sakura bisa mendapatkan kembali konsentrasi belajarnya yang fokus. Jam tidurnya pun kembali normal dan nyenyak. Tidak ada lagi kata begadang jam tiga pagi seperti dua minggu belakangan.

Namun lain Sakura lain Zero. Sosok yang identitasnya belum jelas itu justru menyadari Sakura menjauhinya manakala ia jarang membalas pesan-pesannya lagi. Sakura selalu beralasan 'sibuk', atau 'sedang ada kerjaan' yang tak bisa dibantah. Hingga di suatu malam, Zero yang kelihatannya sudah putus asa tak diacuhkan beberapa hari, mendadak mengakui jika dirinya adalah laki-laki dengan usia yang ternyata setahun diatas Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sakura Haruno tergugah hatinya untuk kembali berinteraksi dengan Zero. Entah darimana gadis itu memiliki _feeling_ jika yang diakui Zero bukanlah suatu kebohongan belaka—meski sampai sekarang _avatar_-nya masih setia dengan foto Teletubbies ungu yang sedang tersenyum. Hubungan keduanya dipastikan kembali merekat. Seolah diberi kesempatan kedua, Zero kini lebih bersikap sopan dan tahu diri pada Sakura. Tidak ada lagi candaan-candaan nakal dan ejekan menusuk. Yang ada justru… _hal lain._

_Ya… sesuatu yang istimewa diantara keduanya._

Sesuatu yang terasa manis juga menyenangkan, terasa kurang jika tidak ada, dan… terasa mendebarkan jika diteruskan lebih lama. Acapkali Sakura menggigiti bibirnya sendiri jika membaca pesan-pesan manis Zero. Bukannya gombal, tapi justru terkesan ringan dan hangat di hatinya. Walau hanya sekedar ucapan _selamat pagi, selamat makan_ dan _selamat tidur_, Sakura sudah bisa tersenyum penuh arti dibuatnya. Oke, tentu itu juga karena Zero menambahkan kata _'my dear Saki'_ di ujung setiap kalimat selamat-selamat hariannya.

Dan secara tak langsung Sakura dibuat melayang dengan kalimat status pada kontak Zero pagi ini. Gelagat keduanya sudah seperti sepasang kawula muda yang tengah dilanda demam cinta. Sakura tak ada henti membaca status-status berbahasa Inggris Zero seharian. Yah... semoga saja itu memang benar buatnya.

'_How can I love you since I never see you at all…'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Oke... Minggu keempat. Waktunya eksekusi.

Sakura ditantang oleh Ino untuk membuktikan kesungguhan hati Zero padanya. Dengan syarat lelaki itu harus mau bertatap muka langsung, ketemuan, kopi darat dan apalah itu sebutan-sebutan lainnya yang dapat menjelaskan status hubungan virtualnya dengan Sakura. Di satu sisi Sakura merasa gugup bukan main. Seikhlas apapun dirinya tentang wujud Zero nanti, tetap saja bayangan-bayangan tak menyenangkan melintas di benaknya. Ia belum siap, sungguh. Bagaimana…

Bagaimana kalau wajah Zero tidak lebih tampan dari seorang Rock Lee...? _Ah..._

Bagaimana kalau Zero ternyata lebih _melar_ dari Chouji...? _No way!_

Bagaimana kalau Zero semesum Kakashi-_sensei?_ Atau jangan-jangan seperti Jiraiya-_sensei?!_ Ck, ampun _deh._

Atau bagaimana kalau Zero tidak memiliki alis sepertihalnya Gaara? Preman sekolah yang kerjaannya membolos ke warnet itu. Hah!

Dan lagi yang terakhir—sekaligus yang paling paling menakutkan—bagaimana… kalau… Zero adalah _**gabungan**_ semua karakter di atas?

'_TIIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!'_

Membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah menjerit dalam kepala. Oh, tidak ada salahnya juga menghayal untuk antisipasi nanti. Bayangkan saja jika Zero adalah seorang remaja bengal stadium akut, yang tiba-tiba saja membawa bunga mawar merah dan mengucap cinta pada saat mereka pertama bertemu nanti.

Sakura menggeleng manja dengan kedua tangan yang membingkai pipinya.

Dara jelita itu berusaha memantapkan hati. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, mau sampai kapan hubungannya menggantung di dunia maya. Ini sudah menyangkut urusan perasaan, tidak akan seru ceritanya jika Sakura terus-menerus berabstrak ria lewat Numbers. Semuanya harus lebih jelas mulai sekarang!

_**Ding!**_

_One new message._

"I-Ino, dia membalas!" Sakura menelan ludahnya panik melihat notifikasi masuk pada _gadget_-nya. Sakura dan Ino saling menggenggam telapak tangan yang dingin. Dua pasang iris bening mereka menatap serius pada satu layar _smartphone_ milik Sakura. Pesan darinya, adalah…

**Zero: Besok aku tidak bisa. Tapi baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita bertemu lusa saja setelah kau pulang sekolah.**

"_YATTAAAAA_, Sakura! Dia setuju! Waaaaahh aku mau mengintip dari jauh ya, boleh 'kaaan? Hm hm?" Ino menyikut-nyikut pinggang Sakura antusias. Sementara Sakura terus tersenyum meringis, errr… ada yang salah pada ekspresinya saat ini. Bukannya girang seperti Ino, gadis ini justru memasang muka masam dan cemas seperti memikirkan sesuatu. _"Ne... doushite_, Sakura? Tidak siap?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"B-Bukan tidak siap, tapi... tidak mungkin sempat, Ino... lusa 'kan sepulang sekolah aku langsung ke tempat kerja. Aku lembur lagi. Apa aku menemuinya sepulang kerja saja...? Jam sepuluh malam?!" Sakura menggigiti kukunya takut-takut lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya, "tapi aku mana berani sendirian...!" imbuhnya dengan rengekan manja.

Ada-ada saja. Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan tidak enak. Kenapa _timing_-nya jadi kacau begini? Sakura harus dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sukar; antara pekerjaan dan kejelasan perasaannya. Dan pada akhirnya pilihan gadis itu adalah…

.

.

#####

.

.

"Sakura, tolong antarkan _pizza_-nya ke alamat ini."

"_Hai, ittekimasu!"_

Sakura Haruno mengayuh sepedanya mengantar _pizza delivery_ dengan perasaan tak menentu sore ini. Bukan karena langit sedang mendung gelap, tetapi karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan Zero hari ini. Ya, ia membatalkannya dengan alasan pekerjaan menumpuk.

'_Dia pasti membenciku... dia pasti menganggap alasanku hanya dibuat-buat. Gomen ne, Zero-kun...'_ Sakura membatin dalam perjalanan.

Sudah lewat dua jam sejak waktu janjian yang dibatalkan, Zero masih tak membalas pesan Sakura pasca gadis itu menyatakan diri untuk tidak jadi bertemu. Berkali-kali dirinya meminta maaf, Zero tetap tak menyahut. Malah kadang dia _off_, lalu _on_ lagi tanpa menyapanya. Mungkin benar dirinya merasa dipermainkan dan muak, mengingat pihak pertama yang begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu adalah Sakura sendiri.

'_Aku sangat merasa bersalah, Kami-sama. Huhu...'_

Ah... kini langit pun mulai menangis, Sakura menggowes sepeda semakin cepat menuju alamat _customer_ yang diberikan bosnya. Berusaha mendahului percikan gerimis, gadis itu mulai panik kalau-kalau _pizza_-nya sampai kehujanan. "Aduuh, bagaimana ini! Sial sekali aku!" kayuhan sepedanya terus bertambah liar, Sakura melesat sekilat mungkin memasuki komplek perumahan yang dituju. Gawat seribu gawat, bisa-bisa gajinya bulan ini akan dipotong lagi jika pelanggan tak mau membayar _pizza_ basahnya.

"Satu blok lagi!"

.

_Ckiiiittt!_

Sampai di tempat tujuan, hujan lebat sontak mengguyur daratan saat itu juga. Bukannya melindungi diri dari derasnya hujan Sakura justru melepas jaket seragam restorannya demi melindungi kotak _pizza_ bawaannya. Bagaimanapun uang gaji adalah prioritas utama yang mesti dilindugi walau harus basah-basahan seperti ini.

_**Ting Tong…**_

Ia memencet bel pagar rumah _customer_-nya. Tetap tak ada sahutan pada _intercom_. Cih.

_**Ting tong ting tong ting tong!**_

"Aaaaagh cepatlah dibukaa!" kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari di tempat menunggu tuan rumah yang sepertinya _ngaret_ itu. Sementara helaian _pink_-nya sudah jelas lepek terkena air hujan. Tak lama berselang, _intercom_ di depannya mengeluarkan suara _baritone_.

'_Siapa?'_

Sakura buru-buru menjawab, "Bellamy _Pizza_ _delivery order!_ Saya datang un—"

_**Clang!**_

Kunci pagar terbuka otomatis, Sakura langsung buru-buru menaiki undakan halaman depan dan menuju teras rumah dengan kotak _pizza_ yang tak tahu selamat atau tidak dibalik tameng jaket parasutnya. _"Fuh… yokatta ne_, yang penting sudah tidak kehujanan. Aku jadi tidak perl—" ucapan Sakura mendadak terputus begitu saja ketika sepasang manik viridiannya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Dia…

"….."

"….."

Seakan di tenggorokannya terselip batu besar, Sakura dibuat kesulitan menelan ludah melihat cara pemuda itu memandangi tubuhnya dengan serius.

'_Astaga, kakkoii…'_

Jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun laki-laki ini jelas tampan mahadahsyat. Mata kelam nan tajam itu… ughh, _gregetnya._ Sakura menyusuri figurnya dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali. Wajah lelaki itu nampak lesu seperti orang habis bangun tidur. Seragam sekolahnya masih terpakai lengkap dengan _suit_ berwarna _soft cream_ yang melapisi kemeja putih polos pada tubuhnya, bagian kerahnya dibiarkan terbuka hingga dua kancing ke bawah dengan lilitan dasi yang mengendur minta ditarik—sepertinya orang ini baru pulang sekolah. Emblem sekolahnya melambangkan bordiran logo dari Heisei Daigaku. SMA swasta nomor wahid di Tokyo ini. Sakura langsung tertohok menyadarinya.

"D-Dengan Tuan... Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

"Hn."

"Ini pesanan Anda, satu _pan pizza royal smoked beef_ dengan _topping slice tomat_—"

"Masuklah," sela pemuda itu.

"Eh?!" Terkejut. Mata Sakura berkedip-kedip tak paham. Masih syok dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

_Masuk, eh...? Demi apa?_

"Kau basah kuyup. Tunggulah di dalam." lanjut lelaki itu seraya membalik badan dan memasuki rumahnya. Sakura membuntuti langkahnya dari belakang, rumah besar itu terlihat gelap sisi interiornya. Tidak ada cahaya selain sinar matahari mendung yang menerobos lewat celah gorden putih semi transparan, dan tak ada suara apapun yang mengisi selain bunyi rintik hujan lebat di luar teras. Sakura duduk berdampingan dengan laki-laki yang mempersilakannya berbagi sofa. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, Sakura menyerahkan kotak _pizza_-nya pada Sasuke Uchiha yang kelihatan lemas karena belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi.

Dan lelaki itu membuka kotaknya dengan gerakan sangat _slow motion_…

"….."

'_Semoga tidak basah, semoga tidak basah, semoga tidak basah, semoga tidak basss—mati aku…!'_

Mental Sakura menciut drastis tatkala Sasuke mengeluarkan mimik 'menuntut penjelasan' pada dirinya terkait _pizza_ pesanan yang sedikit _absurd_ pada bagian _topping_-nya. Terang saja, sayuran dan potongan daging asap sudah berantakan kesana-kemari, tidak lagi serapi saat baru matang dari _oven_. Kini _pizza_ mahal itu lebih mirip seperti makanan sisa yang sudah diacak-acak kucing jalanan. Lebih pantas dibuang daripada dimakan.

"Aa... tadi ak-aku mengantarnya buru-buru karena di luar hujan. _Hontou ni gomenasai_... itu pasti akibat guncangan sepedaku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu." Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam berharap maaf. Sungguh dirinya yang kikuk ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat ini kalau saja di luar tidak hujan. Manik jelaga itu terus saja memperhatikannya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, mengucapkan satu kalimat pun tidak, kecuali…

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil potongan _pizza_ pertama dan memakannya sendiri dengan penuh khidmat. Tak peduli dengan bentuk yang acak adut, yang penting rasanya sama. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakang, tangan kirinya yang kosong digunakan untuk melepas dasi yang sejak tadi menggantung asal di lehernya.

'_Ah... pemandangan macam apa ini, Kami-samaaaaa!' inner_ Sakura kegirangan sendiri menangkap adegan eksotis itu. Ehm… jujur, ini pertama kalinya Sakura bersebelahan dengan lelaki setampan Sasuke. Ditemani gelapnya ruang tamu, hawa dingin dari hujan di luar, serta bunyi jarum detik waktu yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat keras di momen langka ini.

Satu potong _pizza_ habis, Sasuke mengambil potongan kedua dengan tatapannya yang masih lurus ke depan. Baiklah… kini Sakura berasa seperti obat nyamuk di sampingnya. Gadis itu berusaha mencari kesibukan sendiri, tapi apa? Ingin menyalakan televisi, takut dikira tidak sopan. Ingin mengajak Sasuke bicara, lebih tidak sopan lagi. Hey, ngomong-ngomong dia ini 'kan belum bayar pesanan, masa sudah makan tanpa menawar-nawari! Ingatkan Sakura untuk menagihnya sesudah hujan reda.

'_Oh iya, aku belum mengecek Numbers sejak tadi.'_

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Sengaja tidak ingin mengganggu manusia di sampingnya, Sakura mengaktifkan mode _silent_ pada _smartphone_-nya sendiri. Dibukanya _password_ kunci telepon, mendapati sudah ada enam belas pesan belum terbaca dari Zero. _'Ah... syukurlah dia ada. Kebetulan aku sedang butuh teman bicara, hihihi.'_ Sakura membaca satu persatu enam belas pesan itu. Ternyata Zero sudah memaafkannya walau sangat kecewa tidak jadi bertemu. Sakura mengetik balasannya antusias, ia mencoba berbasa-basi demi mencairkan _mood_ Zero yang sepertinya masih _ngambek_ dengan pembatalan janji hari ini.

'_Hey... sedang apa, Zero-kun?'_ Sakura menyentuh menu _enter_ dan—

_**Ding!**_

—bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar sebuah suara bergema di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Sakura terhenyak, lehernya menoleh cepat ke arah kanan—tepat ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha mendadak mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana seragamnya. Ia memegang _gadget_ itu dengan tangan kiri dan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu.

'_K-Kami-sama, apa-apaan ini... jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan… tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya kebetulan!'_ Sakura membatin berharap-harap cemas. Lelaki di sampingnya masih sibuk mengunyah tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang sedang memelototi dirinya waswas. Momen berikutnya, ponsel Sakura gantian bergetar tanpa nada. Itu pasti balasan Zero.

Demi apapun, jemari Sakura gemetaran dan kehilangan nyali untuk membuka pesan pada jendela Numbers-nya. Firasat Sakura memburuk seburuk-buruknya menangkap kejanggalan amat buruk ini. Akhirnya dengan segenap keyakinan, gadis itu menilik ke layar ponsel yang terjepit diantara dua pahanya.

**Zero: Aku sedang menonton TV.**

_Fyuuhh_… Sakura tanpa sadar membuang napas lega. Ternyata dugaannya meleset total. Karena Sasuke Uchiha jelas tidak sedang menonton apa-apa saat ini selain kotak _pizza_ di hadapannya. Sempat pemuda itu melirik ke arah Sakura sebelum akhirnya kembali tidak peduli dan beranjak mengambil minum ke dapur. Ponselnya sengaja ditinggalkan di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Mau kemana dia…" gumam Sakura menyaksikan kepergian Sasuke. Kembali atensinya ke Numbers, Sakura mengetik balasannya lagi pada Zero menanyakan perihal makan siang mencoba memberi perhatian lebih seperti biasa. Dan entah ini permainan kecil-kecilan Tuhan atau bukan, nyatanya—

_**Ding!**_

"HEH?!"

—ponsel Sasuke berbunyi lagi. Oke, hati Sakura mulai gelisah tak karuan. Kenapa bisa pas begini? Kebetulan mana yang terjadi dua kali berturut-turut memangnya? Mumpung pemiliknya sedang pergi ke belakang, Sakura ingin sekali menyambar _smartphone_ hitam metalik yang tergeletak sendirian di meja itu. Ini kesempatan emas! Baru saja dirinya bergeser merambat di sofa, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang membawakannya segelas air hangat. Sakura refleks mati dalam posisinya dengan sorot mata yang kelewat waswas.

'_Aduuuh kenapa dia cepat sekali sih!'_

.

.

#####

.

.

SAKURA POV

Mata _emerald_-ku mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke Uchiha. Sambil minum air hangat pemberiannya, aku memerhatikan laki-laki berwajah _stoic_ ini mengutak-atik ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Kumelihatnya saksama bin teliti, tepat setelah jari Sasuke berhenti menyentuh layar itu…

"_Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk, UHUK!" shit._

"Heh, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku. Sungguh sial, aku tersedak hebat saking kagetnya merasakan getaran ponselku sendiri. Perasaanku semakin tak tenang dan… akal sehatku serasa melayang entah kemana begitu membaca tulisan yang dikirimkan Zero. Tertulis, _'aku baru saja makan pizza, kau mau kusuapi?'_

_HUAPPAAAHH…?!_ _Kami-sama_… aku ingin pingsan!

Ini tidak salah lagi, laki-laki di sampingku… adalah, adalah… aaaarrrgh!

Tidak. Masih tidak mau percaya, aku mengetesnya dengan satu pertanyaan lagi. Kali ini kuusahakan akurat. Dan lagi-lagi bunyi notifikasi menggema keras darinya setelah aku menekan menu _send._ Syukurlah ponselku masih dalam mode _silent_, sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan mencurigaiku sama sekali.

_**Drrrrtt**_

Oh, sudah bergetar lagi. Cepat sekali dia. Aku menyentuh layar cepat-cepat dan tanpa sadar aku malah menjatuhkan ponselku ke lantai saking hebohnya getaran tanganku ini. Bodoh! Buru-buru aku mengambilnya sebelum Sasuke melihat ke arahku. Begitu kulirik layarku, Zero membalas pertanyaanku lengkap dengan godaannya.

_Oh my…_ Sasuke Uchiha…? MMMMM…! Siapapun tolong tenangkan jantungku saat ini!

.

.

NORMAL POV

.

**Zero: Di rumahku juga sedang hujan deras. Kau kedinginan? Mau kupeluk, hm?**

Wajah Sakura memerah padam membaca tulisan di layar ponselnya. Aah… dasar Zero.

Dingin, pelukan, pria tampan, siapa yang tidak mau? Hanya orang gila pastinya. Sakura tak membalas lagi tawaran menggiurkan Zero di Numbers. Ia tengah asyik memandangi wajah Sasuke yang nampak gusar menunggu benda di tangannya berbunyi. Raut datar itu, tatapan dalam itu, rambut mencuat itu, sungguh suatu padu padan yang sempurna di mata Sakura.

Merasa jadi bahan tontonan aneh, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang membeku di tempat. Laki-laki itu bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi situasi _awkward_ ini. "Kau... kedinginan?" tanyanya asal. Sesungguhnya Sasuke bingung harus bicara apa, dan akhirnya yang terlontar adalah kalimat yang baru saja diketiknya untuk seseorang entah siapa itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru melebarkan senyumnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. _Ne_... apakah habis ini Sasuke juga akan menawarinya sebuah pelukan? Tidak ingin munafik, Sakura memang mengharapkan itu terjadi. Tapi sebaliknya, Zero di dunia nyata ternyata sama sekali bukan orang yang ramah dan menggoda. Nada bicaranya selalu terdengar ketus dan dingin tanpa sebab. "Rumahku sedang mati listrik. Kalau kau tidak betah di sini pergi saja. Ini." ujarnya seraya membayar uang _pizza_ pada Sakura.

Gadis itu terkesima, ragu-ragu ia meraih uang _cash_ yang diberikan Sasuke—namun tak sampai menariknya juga. Hanya menyentuhnya di ujung sisi yang berlawanan dari jari-jari Sasuke berada. Jantungnya berdegup keras lagi, garis bibir Sakura tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mampu terucap. Hanya sampai di sini sajakah pertemuannya? Belum apa-apa... sudah disuruh pergi. Oh ayolah! Apa gunanya mereka berhubungan selama sebulan penuh ini?!

"U-Uchiha... aku... ngg..." Sakura bingung harus mulai darimana, yang ada dirinya malah semakin gelisah memegang uang ini. Ini tidak baik, Sakura sangat tak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang asing apalagi yang bertampang bak malaikat sepertinya. Gadis itu seperti menderita kecacatan sosialita, yang membuatnya tak mampu merangkai kata-kata secara linguistik untuk orang lain. Tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya, ia ingin bicara. Bicara pada Zero sekarang juga. Kapan lagi bisa begini?

Zero. Sasuke.

Sasuke. Zero.

Teletubbies… Uchiha.

**Dia**

Pikiran Sakura terus mondar-mandir kesana-kemari terjerat dalam tatapan _onyx_ pekat lelaki di depannya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke justru merasa ada yang salah pada gadis ini. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tiga lembar uang seribu _yen_ yang sejak tadi menjadi perantara keduanya. Sakura lemas seketika. Niat bicaranya runtuh total begitu Sasuke berdiri dan membuka pintu rumah mempersilakan dirinya keluar. Ia sudah diusir secara tidak langsung oleh lelaki ini.

'_Zero-kun…'_

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya alih-alih gugup. Ia masih berbalik sekali lagi menghadap Sasuke begitu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, sungguh enggan pergi. Matanya tampak nanar seperti hendak menangis. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. "Kau kenapa?" lelaki itu bertanya pasrah. Tak enak juga melihat mata sedih gadis cantik di hadapannya lama-lama.

"…aku kedinginan," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Lalu?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu. Jemarinya saling menggenggam erat mengatakan kalimat berikutnya. Singkirkan semua rasa malu itu, Sakura. "Bukankah… tadi kau bilang ingin memelukku?"

_**Glek!**_

"….."

Bagus… Sasuke Uchiha kini gantian membeku di posisinya dengan kondisi mulut setengah menganga. Ia ingat persis kalimat itu. Kalimat yang ditulisnya untuk seseorang yang sejak lama mangkir di hatinya. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu ia menawarkan pelukan itu untuk…

"Aku permisi." Sakura berbalik cepat seraya mengenakan jaket parasutnya. Baru dua langkah terambil, satu tangannya tertahan oleh sosok tegap di belakangnya berdiri. Sakura masih terlalu takut untuk sekedar menoleh, bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke nantinya? Apakah dia akan kecewa setelah melihat wujud asli Sakura yang kacau balau hari ini? Atau justru—

"Saki, kau kah itu?" suaranya terdengar yakin. Sedikit memaksa ia menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya lagi. "Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau… tahu rumahku dari mana?"

"Ha?!"

_**CTAARRRRR!**_

"_Kyaaaa!"_

Roman picisan terjadi. Saat suara petir menyambar langit kelabu, Sakura sangat terkejut hingga refleks kedua tangannya meraih kemeja Sasuke. _'Eh, apa ini?'_ Keduanya sontak merona hebat, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk saling menarik diri hingga kembali ke pose awal lagi. Sasuke meneguk liurnya susah payah, sementara Sakura meringiskan kata _'aduuuh'_ yang tak tersuarakan.

"**Aku…" **kini mereka berdua malah serempak mengucapkan kata yang sama. Salah tingkah lagi, Sasuke mengalah saja—ia mengizinkan Sakura untuk bicara duluan padanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke restoran sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan _delivery order_ _pizza_ kami." ujar Sakura tanpa menatap manik hitam kembar milik Sasuke, ia kehilangan nyali untuk urusan satu itu. Bunyi degup jantung Sakura bukan lagi 'deg deg deg' sekarang, tapi sudah 'dor dor dor!' seperti _cowboy_ yang sedang main _Russian roulette_ dengan musuhnya.

"Tunggu, Saki," cegah Sasuke tegas, "hujannya masih deras. Kau bisa menunggu lagi sampai reda."

Berpura-pura melihat jam tangan, Sakura berkelit lagi dengan alasan masih banyak pekerjaan di restoran. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak mudah dibohongi, ia bisa membaca situasi jika saat ini Sakura hanya berusaha menghindar darinya.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa... aku tidak akan memaksamu." Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu membuang mukanya ke arah hujan. Tanpa disangkanya Sakura justru menyetujui tawarannya. Terperangkap dalam jebakannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa? Di sini saja." tutur Sakura halus.

Sasuke langsung meletakkan dua telapaknya pada bahu Sakura. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus dua biner hijau muda itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam—mengumpulkan keberanian—sebelum akhirnya mengucap…

"Pertama-tama. **Jadilah kekasihku.**"

"Hah?!" Sakura _blushing_ setengah mati dan—

"Kedua. Siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

—sudah dapat dipastikan... keduanya memulai semuanya lagi dari awal sore ini juga. Mulai dari nama, usia, tempat tinggal, sekolah hingga hal-hal lain yang pernah dibahasnya selama di Numbers. Siapa yang tahu, jika hari ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang hidup seorang Sakura Haruno bersama sang malaikat yang berkamuflase dibalik topeng Teletubbies hasutan Itachi itu. Tidak akan cukup satu kisah untuk menceritakan semuanya. Biarkan ini menjadi momen romansa mereka berdua saja, yang pantas dikenang di setiap tanggal 28 Maret datang.

.

.

.

_"The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time." —anonymous._

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Yeheey selesai sudah fic Numbers. Kuucapkan **Otanjoubi Omedetou untuk** **Haruno Sakura** :D semoga kamu semakin cantik, kuat, pintar dan senantiasa selalu berada dalam hati Uchiha Sasuke yaa xD ciaaahh! Maaf kalo fic ini banyak kekurangan, boleh ditanggapi seperti apapun kok aku terima hehe. Sampai jumpa di karyaku berikutnya :* salam pelukecup from Aya selalu.

.

Review?


End file.
